Shattering the Mirror
by The Pink Panda17
Summary: DIRTY DANCING 2: Since Katey left Havana and Javier behind, she has lived a normal and sheltered life, but will a meeting with a not-so-mysterious stranger shake up everything she believes in, especially when it is her star-crossed lover? JXK R
1. Background

Story: Shattering the Mirror

Fanfic of: Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights

Rating: M _for __**suggested**__ sex scenes, sexual innuendo, mild language, and teenage angst._

Summary: Since Katey left Havana and Javier behind, she has lived a normal and closed life, but will a meeting with a not-so-mysterious stranger shake up everything she believes in, especially when it is her star-crossed lover?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original characters in this story. This story was written for my own amusement and the amusement of others. If any, there was no copyright infringement intended.

CLAIMER: But Joann is mine. Sorry, can't steal Joann. She will open up a can of feminist whoop-ass on your sorry derriere. She IS armed with curlers and will use them with necessary force. I could go on –tee hee-

Please no flames until you have read the authoress's note at the end of the story. I will explain who what where and why all in there, but now just kick back and enjoy the ride!

And review of course. Wouldn't want you to get too comfy would we now? ;-)

Now enough of my nonsense; on with the show!

--

'…' are thoughts

"…" is dialogue

… is the narrator (me in this case)

Three dots separate flashbacks and scene changes.


	2. Chapter 1: Questions and Dirty Dancing

_Miami, Florida 1963_

"_Puedes darme otro bazo de agua, por favor?,_" Katey asked the waiter fluently, tapping her pen on her notebook in a nervous fashion.

"_Si, enseguida,_" the waiter replied and rushed off to the kitchen with his other orders. Katey looked out into the street from the little Puerto Rican Café in South Beach. A mixture off prettily-tanned locals and milky-toned tourist walked past the trendy boutiques to the beach in the latest styles.

Katey sighed. She checked her watch for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. _'Where's Joann? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.'_ She flipped through her notebook and turned the pages to the back cover of the leather-bound book.

Taped to the back cover was a picture of a gorgeous American girl in a simple blue halter dress, sitting in the booth of a club next to a handsome Cuban boy, hugging her close to him while the girl flashed a smile at the camera.

They were surrounded by the friends they have made there together, perfecting the picture perfect scene all with genuine smiles. Her parents were in the background, filming the dancing in a documentary-like fashion. In the background of the picture were the words painted: _La Rosa Negra._

Katey smiled. She fingered the face of the boy in the picture. She wishes she could've had more time with Javier.

Javier…

'_Where are you now?'_

…

The day after the scene in the club, Katey moved back to St. Louis. She was enrolled back into her old High School. She was back to her old life. She wrote to Javier long letters almost every day and he always replied. Her friends reassured her that it will be like she was never shipped off to Cuba.

When her friends would remind her of this, she would smile and agree with them but inside her heart would just re-shatter. She would put on a good face for her classmates and parents so they wouldn't worry about her. She knew her parents would understand, but she needed to be strong. If not for her, for Javier.

Every night, she would come back from school, and collapse on her bed, sobs wracking her body, trying to convince herself she was back in Havana, back dancing in his arms. She would always fail horribly. Susie would then go on Katey's bed and brush her hair soothingly. No words were needed.

Katey got accepted to Radcliffe. Too soon the year was closing to an end. Before she knew it, she was packing up her things and putting them in the car, moving into her dorm-room. She immediately became the most popular girl on campus. Boys wanted to date her and girls wanted to be her best friend.

Guy after guy would ask her out but she would always decline. She knew nothing could ever come close.

That was the year she met Joann.

Joann was her roommate. She wasn't like everyone else. She was the shy girl, just like Katey. She didn't go out of her way to please her, she would just be herself.

When Katey got to know her, instead of the quiet girl she thought she was, she grew to know Joann for her quirky, silly, loyal self. They hit it off almost right away and Joann became Katey's pillar of support. Like a long-lost sister.

As the years went by, Javier's letters became sparse. As tension increased between the United States and Cuba, so did her depression. Finally, Javier couldn't afford to send anymore letters and Katey got her last letter. As she read it, her vision became blurred with tears. She set down the letter as she read the last sentence, staining the print with her tears:

"_I will love you always."_

Katey didn't get out of bed for a day. When Joann got back to the room from class, she read over the letter and gasped, knowing what this meant. She sat on Katey's bed and cried. She was crying for her best friend. She was crying for Javier.

Katey had told her before about how when she moved to Cuba, and how she fell in love with Javier. Instead of being repulsed that she dated a foreigner, she smiled and gushed on how romantic that was and squeezed her for every detail.

Katey was simply relieved she could talk about Javier for once instead of feeling she needed to hide him. They sat up and talked all night, drinking what Joann called "pop", and eating junk food. Katie told Joann everything: his smile, his accent, his boyish appearance and even his gentlemen manners. How he would make fun on how she couldn't move her hips and her squeamish nature when dirty dancing.

She even got out the box with pictures of Javier and her out. She hadn't touched them since she was seventeen.

Joann flipped through the pictures. "Awwww… Kate! You guys were so cute," she squealed, looking over the pictures excitedly.

Ah, Yes. She remembered these. There were pictures of Javier and Kate swimming in the turquoise water, some of them spinning around in each other's arms during sunset in the sand, and of course some snapshots Susie took of them dancing during the competition.

The other ones were Javier experimenting with the camera while practicing in _La Rosa Negra. _They included some of Katey striking a ballet position to demonstrate to Javier the proper posture in ballroom dancing and others of Katey in silly posses, trying to make Javier laugh.

"I miss him so much," whispered Katey, wishing she could relive these pictures. If only…

After her all-night convention with Joann, she felt better, like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She no longer cried every time she thought about him. Of course she always felt sad, but it was something she could live with. She was probably the only person she knew who sobbed all thirteen days of the Cuban Missile Crisis.

People thought it was because she was afraid, but she was even more afraid that she didn't know what this meant for Javier. She didn't like this feeling of uncertainty. Katey then made a pack with herself. She wouldn't need a man to live her life, be a housewife in the suburbs, or wait for some guy to sweep her off her feet. No, she would make something out of herself. She would show the world how strong she was.

Katie graduated from Radcliffe at the top of her class. Joann and Katey then rented an apartment in Chicago so they could get jobs. Joann wanted to become a secretary and Katey wanted to become a writer.

Finally, at the age of twenty-three, Kate became a published author. She wrote her first book, Dirty Dancing, about an American teenage girl who falls in love with her Cuban dance instructor and the tension it causes.

It became an instant hit and before she knew it, she was number one on the bestseller's list. For ten straight months, of course. Joann grew tired of her "macho pig" bosses and worked for Katey as a personal assistant, which she clearly needed. The duo was inseparable.

Joann and Katey moved to Miami two months later into a small apartment in South Beach, where Katey hopes to get inspiration for her next book…

…

"Kate!" Joann shouted from across the street, bringing Katey out of her daydream. There stood Joann, carrying seven very large shopping bags, waving frantically with her free arm. It was a comical sight because the shopping bags seemed to swallow her up next to Joann's petite frame.

Getting too over-excited, about what God knows, Joann dashed in front of traffic, causing many startled drivers to start honking their horns, with various shouts of "watch where you're going" and many other colorful phrases. Joann waved half-heartedly at them, continuing to run towards Katey, her two inch heels clicking behind her. Finally, Joann reached their table, setting down her bags and plopped down in the chair, catching up with her breath.

Katey would've been laughing at the display, but this was an almost every-day occurrence with Joann.

"Why were you so late? You'll be the death of me someday," Katey chastised with a smile.

Joann looked at Katey with the same excitement she had before.

"Ooh Kate you can't blame me! They were having the most fabulous sales! I was on my way to lunch and I actually was going to be on-time, but they had the cutest penny-loafers in the window and I HAD to have them," she said in a rush, and to prove her point, grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a pair of khaki penny-loafers, which Katey had to admit were pretty cute.

"And the other six bags?," Katey asked playfully, gesturing to the massive mob of shopping bags.

Joann peered shyly through her eye lashes. "We're not in Chicago anymore, Kate. This constitutes for SOME new outfits," she whined.

Katey chuckled at Joann's attempts at a pout.

"I don't mind you were late, as long as you bought something for me," she said, actually trying to make an attempt to be…well…girly, which wasn't often.

Joann giggled. "Of course silly!," she exclaimed. Joann then went into detail of all her purchases, except one, which Katey didn't push when Joann wouldn't tell her, but she was curious.

The waiter came back with the glass of water and took their orders, which Katey said in perfect Spanish. Joann wasn't awed by it like she used to be. She just silently sipped her _café con leche_.

"So Joann, what's on the agenda for today?," Katey asked, taking a gulp of water. It was rather hot for May.

Joann took out Katey's planner, which was a pretty thick book, and her glasses out. She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she was at May, 1963. To Joann this book was her Bible as Katey's notebook was to her. It held everything: book signings, readings, appearances, deadlines for upcoming chapters. If she were to lose it… well it would be very, very bad.

She cleared her throat quickly and read quickly what was on the agenda.

"Well, at three-thirty, we have a book signing in Coral Gables and at five we have an early dinner with the Young Authors of America Association in a gala uptown. Then we have the rest of the evening to ourselves," she said, all playfulness gone from her voice, now that she was in business woman mode. With that she snapped her book shut and took off her glasses.

"Okay, that's not bad," Kate said once she absorbed everything. "Finally, a little time to myself," she whispered with a sigh.

Even though it was very soft, Joann picked up on it.

"Not so fast missy! I KNOW you are not going to spend another night alone!," she exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Katey.

"But Joann! I haven't had time to myself in weeks! It won't kill me to stay in!," Katey pouted, sounding rather childish.

Joann shook her head. "No! I know what you're going to do. You are going to sit on your sofa reading Wuthering Heights in the middle of South Beach, which leaves me alone watching cheesy late-night talk shows. How boring! You've been doing the same thing for the past five years!,"

Katey peered at her friend under her eyelids suspiciously. "You have something in mind?," Katey asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

Joann fidgeted under her friend's gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "Maybe," she said. At this time the waiter brought there food, to which Katey mumbled a "gracias" and Joann just sat there, still twiddling her thumbs.

Katey took a deep breath in, trying to prepare herself. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" Katey asked, trying to sound at ease when inside she just wanted to run and hide.

"Well…," Joann trailed off and then turned her attention to her many bags. "Remember when I said I bought something for you?" she asked, trying her best to not upset Katey.

"How could I forget?" Katey joked, but it ended up coming out as a squeak. She was already getting a bad feeling about this.

Joann looked like she was about to burst. "In one of the boutiques I was in I saw this really pretty dress that would be perfect for tonight-," she said, trying to get Katey warmed up to the idea when she was suddenly cut off.

"Wait! Where will I be going tonight that requires me to wear a DRESS?" Katey asked, gritting her teeth.

Joann sucked in a deep breath. She only hoped Katey wouldn't murder her in front of so many witnesses. "Well, there is this Cuban dance club Downtown-,"

"No" Katey snapped quickly.

Joann though was prepared for this and cut her off before she could get a sentence out. "When was the last time we have gone out? Hmmm?" Joann accused, knowing she was right. Since she became published they haven't been out much and Joann was starting to get cabin fever. Katey couldn't sit around moping forever.

Katey opened up her mouth for a retort, but nothing came out and she just shut her mouth, glaring holes into Joann.

Joann recovered quickly. "I'm not saying you have to go out with any guys! I just thought you would have fun dancing. It can be a girls' night! No boys!" she swore, nodding her head reassuringly.

"Couldn't we just go to a movie or something? I heard a few blocks away they're playing _It's a Wonderful Life_. C'mon, how about it? You know you LOVE that movie," Katey begged, trying to bargain with her best friend. She knew Joann loved Christmas movies, even if it is the middle of spring.

Joann got a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You are going to get dolled up, you are going to this club with me, we are going to dance, and you will have the time of your life, got that?" she said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

Katey gulped. "Oh, fine. But I swear if guys starts hitting on me, we are far away from there," she said in a defeated tone. She knew how to pick her battles. It's not like she didn't like dancing. In fact, it was one of the only times she felt truly free, like in her own world where only she existed…and maybe another person if he were still around. Wuthering Heights after the literally hundredth time was a little boring, too.

Joann squealed. "You are absolutely going to love the dress I picked out for you! I even got the shoes and everything. Now I think maybe we should leave your hair down…," and with that Joann continued to ramble, to which Katey wasn't paying much attention to, knowing her friend was doing it more for her own benefit. Instead, she tracked down the waiter and asked for the check so they would have time to put back all the bags in the apartment and call a cab to Coral Gables.

The rest of the afternoon went on schedule: Katey freshened up and put new clothes on, Joann critiqued outfit and tried to force some accessories on her, Katey shrugged it off, called cab, etc.

They were greeted in Coral Gables by screaming fans, most of them girls, holding up books and banners. Kate then plastered on her phony smile and stepped out of the cab, waving to all of her fans as they were held back by security, Joann walked right beside her, scribbling furiously in her planner while Katey chit-chatted with her fans, signing autographs.

Inside the large bookshop she was greeted by the manager and from there Katey walked to a podium, where she began reading excerpts from her book. Afterwards, her fans clapped ecstatically and were now given the opportunity to ask questions.

"Where did you get your inspiration for Dirty Dancing?" a pubescent girl asked from the back. Kate inwardly grimaced, this question being asked constantly, and one she would rather not get into much detail.

"Well, when I was seventeen my father got a promotion and we had to move to Cuba. When I was there, it was the beginning of the revolution and, of course, there was a tangible tension. It was there where I was inspired to write this love story, to give hope and to show that love could prevail through even the worst conflict," Katey replied with passion, as if it were the first time she had answered a clearly unoriginal question. She was becoming a great actress.

Surprisingly, a full grown man stood up and asked, "Did you also get inspiration from personal experiences?" he asked in a pompous tone.

Katey felt as if someone punched her stomach and her pain only flickered across her face for a fleeting second. Nobody took notice though as she quickly recovered with a cheesy smile.

That question hasn't been asked in a while. Joann, sitting next to her, still looking through her planner with her head down, mumbled something like "asshole" so only Katey could hear. Joann knew how much talking about Javier hurt Katey. Hearing Joann, Katey smiled slightly.

"Yes, that is partially true. I was friends with a Cuban boy who was my age and just as smart, maybe even smarter," Katey paused, smiling a wistful smile thinking about the good things in Javier, "but he just wasn't given the same opportunities like me. He dropped out from High School when his father was killed by the government so he had to help his mother raise his family. He one night lost his job at the hotel I was staying at because of our relationship so to help him out we entered in a Latin Ballroom Competition so he could earn money. When Castro invaded Cuba, my family was forced out of Havana and he stayed behind to take care of his family, hoping his father didn't die in vain" Katey said in a storyteller manner, hoping her detailed narrative would stop all questions about Javier.

Her story earned many "awwww..."'s from the audience.

The rest of the questions were relatively harmless and she moved without problem to uptown for the gala.

There she ate her dinner quietly while people bombarded her with praise and conversation, to which she politely accepted and tried to seem intent on the conversation, nodding in all the right places, but she could care less. Finally, before she knew it, it was seven o'clock and time to trek back to South Beach.

Joann was bouncing excitedly on her heels next to her as she turned the key in the door. Katey groaned outwardly as she remembered why. _'Great…dancing…people…ugh,'_ she thought in that order, preparing herself for the worst.

When Katey opened the door, Joann practically sprinted towards her room where they placed all the shopping bags from this afternoon. In a matter of seconds, she was out of her room into Katey's room, where said girl sat at the vanity taking her hair down. Katey gasped.

In Joann's hands was a fabulous cocktail dress. It was a fire engine red that would contrast well with Katey's sun-kissed skin. Joann broke Katey of her stupor.

"So…what do you think?" Joann asked, eagerly awaiting feedback. Katey continued to stare at the dress. Joann pursed her lips in worry. "Kate, you're starting to scare me a bit, hun. Please tell me what you think!"

Katey look and the dress a bit more and stood up. She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully and broke the silence.

"Let me see how it looks." With that, she took the dress out of Joann's hands and dashed down the hallway to the bathroom. Joann walked to the living room, waiting to see how Katey looked. When Katey came out of the bathroom, all Joann could do was gasp. Katey made a face.

"I didn't know I would look that bad." Katey said, disheartened. Joann shook her head.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror" she said in a bossy tone. Katey let out a sigh and went to her room. What she saw in the mirror shocked her, to say the least.

The girl in the mirror was beautiful. The dress hung to her newly-acquired womanly curves. It flowed to just a few inches above her knee not covering up everything, but leaving just enough for the imagination. The halter top made it look like she had a bust that usually wasn't there. The dress had no back and started just above her lower back. Not only did the dramatic red compliment her skin tone, but it brought out her blue eyes. It was stunning. Damn Joann was good.

Joann stood in the doorway, holding up a pair of strappy heels.

"Let's not forget shoes now," she teased, tossing the stilettos in Katey's direction. Katey picked them up and put them on. She pointed out her leg to admire her heels. They were black and their sensuality complimented the dress well.

When she was done Joann was walking into her room, already dressed and ready to walk out the door. She had a dress similar to Katey but in a floral pattern with Jackie Kennedy heels on in red. Her hair was curled loosely on her shoulders and she had a hibiscus flower tucked behind one of her ears.

She looked stunning as well. But, how did she get dressed so fast, yet her hair and makeup done before Katey even finished strapping her heels on? Was she Superwoman or something?

What Katey failed to notice was the bottle of hair product and a curler in her hand. When she did spot them, she sighed.

"Please don't make a giant production of this, please?" she pleaded, hoping Joann didn't go overboard or took too much time, with her being a perfectionist. All she really wanted to do was go to the club and dance. Not that she would admit it out loud; she didn't want to inflate Joann's ego too much.

Joann chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be done before you know it and your make-up will take even less time. I think we'll keep it light tonight since we're going to be sweating a lot. Ew! How gross would that be if your make-up smudged all over your face like that?" Joann babbled, in her own little world.

Katey didn't even try to snap her out of it. She knew her friend was partially insane. Nothing new there.

In a matter of minutes, her hair and makeup was done. Joann curled Katey's hair first and then lathered in some of the mousse substance so her curls would loosen, giving her a beach-like wave. All Joann did to her face was apply some faint blush, bringing out her cheek bones, dabbed on a little bit of mascara to make her already-prominent eye lashes pop, and applied a deep red lipstick making her lips pouty, but in a good way. It was a shame it was a girls' only night. They were dressed to kill!

They walked out of their apartment, out into the street, arms linked together. They weren't worried about being alone at this time of night in the middle of Miami. In college they both took a self- defense training class in part of their resolve to not depend on a man. They knew exactly what to do if they came across the situation.

They sang "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash and laughed at how off key they were the whole time they walked to the club.

The club was jammed. Latino couples were walking arm in arm to the door. The bass from the speakers vibrated in the air. The club seemed very small, nothing that separated it from the ordinary. There were no bouncers, like other clubs.

On the outside wall, a mural was painted. Katey had seen murals similar to this only in Havana. In the picture was a Cuban boy looking in the horizon. There was a beautiful sunset on the beach, bathing the sand in hues of purple and gold. In the sky was a woman's face painted where the moon should be. The woman didn't look like she was there; she seemed like a ghost maybe a spirit. She looked down at the boy with a wistful expression, her long hair flowing around her bare shoulders. There was a Cuban flag painted in the right corner. In the middle of this scene were the words, "_Bailame el Agua"_.

Katey commented in her head that the name of the club was grammatically wrong, but it seemed to fit the place. Little tables were set up next to the entrance, covered in table cloth and a single candle emanating a warm glow from the middle. With a view of the ocean, it gave off the perfect date setting.

Joann and Katey stopped at the entrance. Katey looked back at Joann, who still had her arm linked with hers.

"Shall we?" Katey asked, quite jovially now that she was actually here. Joann giggled. "We shall" she replied, as they took long strides into the club.

The club inside was dark. On one side of the wall was a nicely decked out bar. There was a raised platform on the opposite side, where a Cuban _guajira_ band played. Scattered around the room were various tables just like outside. Katey and Joann spotted a free table quick.

They sat down there clutch handbags and watched the dancing. Katey felt a sense of déjà vu. The couples on the danced floor danced close together, their bodies pressed together tightly. Most of the couples weren't that bad either. Some did intricate twists and dips. Others couples seemed like they were grinding on each other to the music.

Katey felt like watching these couples that she was violating their privacy in a sense. It also irked her that she used to dance with that sort of passion. Katey looked away as she felt the tears prick at her eyes. Joann interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey! Let's get a drink!" Joann exclaimed, grabbing Katey's hand and yanking her towards the bar. Katey yelped as the small girl practically forced her to run in three inch heels.

Joann came to a halt in front of the bar.

"What should I have?" asked Joann, going through the possibilities in her mind.

"Whatever you want. I know what I'm going to have," said Katey as she pushed aside her friend lightly. She had plenty of practice ordering drinks from bars spending a semester abroad in Spain. Katey called over the bartender, who first held such shock on his face she might as well be brought back from the dead, even though she had never met him in her life. But then he looked at her and smiled.

"_Que quiere la chica linda?_" he said as he gripped his hands on the counter. She shot a smile back. Maybe something good would come of this.

"_Una Medalla por favor,_" she said, batting her eyelashes. _'Just work it…,'_ Katey thought, cocking her head to the side for good measure. He totally fell for it.

"_Si con gratis_" he whispered, leaning forward. Katey felt a want to slap the unsuspecting man for his apparent nerve but just sat back down on a stool and watched his receding figure.

Well, at least she got a free drink. Should she feel offended that she just got hit on for her looks or grateful she just saved herself fifty cents? As she debate raged inside her head, the bartended came back with a cold Medalla beer. Oh well, their lost.

Katey murmured a "gracias" and weaved through the crowd to their table, where Joann was already sitting with a Cosmopolitan martini. She sat down and took a swing of her beer. Joann gaped at Katey as if she were drinking kerosene on fire.

"What?" Katey muttered. If Joann kept sitting with her mouth open, she might start to drool which is not very attractive. She got herself out of her stupor and just shook her head knowingly, a sad small smile on her face.

"Do you know how manly you just looked just now? And I took so much time to doll you up-,"Joann whined but was cut off by Katey.

"Didn't you say this was a girls' night out? Then that means it doesn't matter if I just looked like a man or not, does it, if I'm not trying to actually get a man, am I right?" she said knowingly. She just caught Joann in her own trap. With that she punctuated her declaration with another swig of her beer.

Joann's only response was to glare at Katey as she sipped her cosmopolitan daintily. Joann was both confused by her friend's choice of words and her attitude, so just settled for an emotion between being annoyed and bemusement.

With that two burly men approached their table. They looked like they were from the Caribbean, maybe from the Dominican Republic or Haiti. They looked hungrily at the two girls. The one on the left spoke first, looking at Joann.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out a hand in a gentlemanly manner. Joann looked at Katey, who was glaring daggers at her saying, _'if you take that hand I swear…,'_ but brushed it off and said in a light, sing-song voice "I'd be delighted."

As Joann walked away, Katey continued glaring daggers at her back. _'Maybe I should empty her makeup covert and throw it all in the trash. Or throw away all her Jane Eyre novels she covets so preciously…'_

Katey was deep in thought, but was interrupted by a hand stuck out in front of her face. She looked up at the man's face who was trying to smile coyly but looked like his face was frozen.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, awaiting her answer. She took another swing of her beer.

"Ummm…I…can't…dance?" Katey squeaked, looking away for a second, hoping the ordeal was over. The man grabbed her hands and pulled her out unto the dance floor wordlessly.

He pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor and placed her hands on his shoulders and then placed his hands on her waist.

'_Okay, maybe just one dance and I can slink away,'_ Kate thought, formulating a plan. The band started playing a fast song. Katey swayed her hips to the beat, not releasing her rigid posture. He continued to stare into her eyes and she looked at anything but him.

'_This guy is starting to creep me out,' _she thought as he flashed her another hungry smile. Katey looked for Joann to make sure she was okay and found Joann was getting cozy with her partner. Midway through the song, Katey noticed her partner's hands wandering downwards to her thighs.

She shoved the man off. "What do you think you're doing?" Katey hissed, trying to get away from him and turned around. He grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest and pulled her in too close for comfort. He placed his hands all over her butt.

He whispered huskily in her ear, "C'mon baby. You know you like it. Why try to fight it?"

The more she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, the more aggressive he got, touching what he could get. Luckily, Katey knew how to fight. She kneed the man in the groin and he doubled over in pain. He attempted to get up.

"When I get my hands on you, you little slut, I swear-" the man said trying to get to his feet, winded from the pain, but then was cut off by a punch to the face. A mysterious man stood over the now unconscious man.

"That's no way to treat a lady," the mysterious man said quietly. He spoke with a subtle Spanish accent. She was struck with the feeling of déjà vu yet again. Why was she feeling this way?

The man was dragged out of the club by two other men Katey assumed worked there, throwing him out into the alley.

The man turned around and looked directly at Katey. She still couldn't see his face as all the lights were lowered once a new song started playing, which was a slow song. He slowly placed her hands on the back of his neck and put his hands on her waist, not to startle her.

By the time he had set them up, Katey didn't have time to object. Plus, she didn't want to leave. In his arms, she felt safe, which she hadn't felt in six years.

She smiled at her savior. "Thank you," Katey whispered, hoping he heard her. He did.

"What is a _gringa_ like you doing here," he asked bluntly, hoping to get an answer.

She bristled at the remark. "I will have you know that I speak perfect Spanish, thank you very much!" Katey retorted, not trying to brag.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Then what is an American girl like you doing here?" he repeated, stressing the words "American girl" with great sarcasm.

Katey knew what he meant. "I was kidnapped here against my will," she replied, keeping her best poker face. She could feel the mysterious man's shoulders tense up at her words. She laughed in her head.

He was so shocked all he could mutter was a confused, "Huh?"

Now it was her time to chuckle. "No, I mean my best friend dragged me here, saying I don't have that much fun," she said in a soothing voice, trying to calm the man. Apparently, it worked.

'_Why am I being so open with this man I don't even know? But he seems so familiar. I feel like could tell him everything.'_

He pulled her closer as the song winded to an end and she placed her cheek on his chest. She hoped the song would never end so she could revel in this sense of calm in her soul.

Everyone in the club clapped. The singer took her bows. She then took her place back at the mike and spoke, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the club Bailame el Agua! Tonight is our one year anniversary, as you all know, and it took years of planning and dedication to get to this point. Let's give a round of applause!"

Everyone then started to clap even harder some even whooped.

The singer continued, "This club started out as a dream by one of my good friends and now seeing it as a reality makes me so proud at how far he has come!" Katey now noticed she was still in this stranger's arms, but he made no move to let go. She took a step back so they were at arms length so she could get a better look at the singer.

A drum roll played in the background as the singer continued with her speech.

"Let's give it up for the owner of this magnificent club who turned this hole-in-the-wall into what it is now."

The spotlight shown down from the ceiling unto the mysterious stranger, startling Katey half to death.

No.

It can't be.

She wretched herself out of his grasp. Katey thought she was going to faint as tears immediately leaked down her cheek. This was a cruel joke.

No, he can't be here.

"Javier…," Katey whispered.

With that, she ran.

…

**GLOSSARY:**

"_Puedes darme otro bazo de agua, por fasvor?_"- "Can you give me another glass of water please?

"_Si, enseguida_"- "Yes, right away."

_café con leche- _A drink popular in Latin America and Spain which is coffee, milk, and sugar.

_gracias- _Thanks

_Bailame el Agua- _"Dance with me the water"; it is supposed to be grammatically incorrect. It will be revealed later why it is like that.

_Guajira- _A Cuban dance (look at scene when Javier is dancing in the street it's sorta like that); similar to the mambo.

"_Que quiere la chica linda?_"- "What does the pretty lady want?"

"_Una Medalla por favor_"- "One Medalla please" (Medalla is a brand of Spanish beer)

"_Si con gratis_"- "Of course. (On the house, free)"

_Gringo/a- _An insult; means foreigner, white person, etc. (Gringa just indicates you're a girl)

**I know all of you are asking wtf? Why is he in Miami? How does Katey know Spanish? Why was the bartender so startled to see her? How did he know it was Katey?**

**All we be answered next time. Well…not all but you know what I mean.**

**-The Pink Panda 17**


	3. Chapter 2: Moonlight Sonatas

She couldn't stop running.

She heard Javier and Joann shouting her name but she didn't turn around. She didn't go leap in Javier's arms like one part of her mind wanted to, she just kept fleeing from the scene of the crime.

She felt like a damn fool.

Katey ran out of the club and straight into the street, dashing for the sidewalk. She felt the heavy steps of her pursuer behind her, so she ran faster. Tears came down her face in a torrential flood. Her heels ached from hitting the pavement so heavily. Katey barreled past the strolling couples on the sidewalk. In the back of her mind, she heard her named being called, but her mind was in such a state of panic that she didn't dare look back.

'_Where should I go? What will I do?' _Katey managed to pry out of her jumbled thoughts. She knew there was a beach nearby and dashed even faster, if possible. She ran at that speed for four more blocks and ran across the street towards the glistening water surrounded by cream-colored sand.

As Katey stumbled, her shoes tumbled off a few feet behind her and she collapsed into the sand face down, too emotionally drained to think about how horrible she looked or to feel the pair of eyes boring into her.

Katey sat there curled up in the sand, hoping this was a nightmare. The thought crossed her mind that she just ran away from the man of her dreams, otherwise known as the reason she can't move on, without a second thought, and that he probably felt dejected.

But at the moment, she didn't think about it too much, but indulged in her own misery. _'He was probably patronizing me. Who wouldn't when they just met the girl who has been pining after him for six years? God I'm such an idiot. He probably has had a dozen of girlfriends-'_ Katey rambled in her head when she was interrupted by two black suede shoes stepping in front of her. Katey wanted to chuckle at the irony. Misery loves company, I guess.

Javier gazed at the crumpled girl. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were pink and puffy from the tears. Her dress was crumpled and her hem was dangerously riding up her thigh. Yet, she still looked like an angel in his eyes. She always did. Noticing his presence, the girl sat up, knowing there was no escaping now.

Javier took off his shoes and plopped down on the sand next to her. Katey wanted to laugh and cry some more at the same time. Maybe she was insane.

He looked into the ocean for a moment and then finally tore his gaze towards Katey, who was fidgeting under the silence that fell before them.

Javier made the first move.

"Hey," he said, a smile breaking across what was his solemn face. He wanted nothing but to kiss her right now, but knew this was not the time to be thinking those types of things. They really needed to talk.

Katey sniffled a little bit. "Hey yourself," she replied, her voice cracking from the tears shed. She smiled at him, knocking this breath right out. She was beautiful.

They both looked out into the ocean again. The full moon gave the water a white glow, making it seem mystical outside. Javier was the one to break the silence again.

"I've missed you Kate," he murmured, looking deep within her eyes. The tone in his voice was as if he were commenting on the weather than saying something that could potentially make him or break him. He watched the expressions flit across her face: shock, but then slowly fading to happiness. But, it twisted into an unfathomable expression. It was her turn to surprise him now.

"Sure seems like it," Katey snorted. Yeah, she borderline obsessed over him for the past six years and he just ambled up to her in a calm stature, as if they were seventeen again in Havana. _'He must have missed me terribly. Put him on suicide watch,' _she thought in a sarcastic and bitter tone.

He leaned closer to her, feeling the skepticism seeping off her in waves.

"What's wrong? You don't believe me do you?" he asked, slightly hurt, and before Katey knew it Javier tossed Katey on his lap intimately, yet gently, like she weighed as much as a rag doll. He hugged her close to his chest, as if she would disappear.

Almost at once, Katey struggled against him, thinking Javier was just playing with her. But, with the warmth of his embrace mixed and his unique scent, which is of aftershave, cigar smoke, and surprisingly lilies, she melted in the hug and wrapped her arms around his waist. Even if he was pretending, this was probably the closest thing she was ever going to get to love for the rest of her life. Might as well savor it.

After what seemed like forever, Javier positioning Katey on his lap more comfortably. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she looked curiously as to what he was doing. Javier's hand lingered by her cheek for a moment and then he put his hand back on her waist.

Katey then started to talk. "So, what have you been doing for the past six years?" she asked, her voice much warmer this time, stroking his cheek. Javier chuckled.

"I suppose we would need to talk sooner or later." He then sucked in a deep breath to begin his story. Javier then looked back at Katey to make sure she was paying attention, which she was, looking at his face attentively.

"When you left, things in Cuba started to get better, giving us a false sense of security. I thought everything would be fine. I still worked at the mechanic shop with my brother and took care of my family, like life was before. I went into a depression once you left, but I knew life couldn't stop just for me, even though I often prayed that it would. But steadily, everything went…how you say…belly up," he stated, pausing for a second, listening to Katey laugh at his expression.

How he would have given up anything in the world to hear that laugh again. His smile grew bigger as he began again, "Things were worse than before. We couldn't even dance out into the street anymore. My mother died and we were all alone in the world. Carlos and I then enlisted ourselves as fisherman on a rig that was heading to Miami-we brought abuelo, my younger brothers, Carlos's daughter and me. When we came here we shared an apartment with another Cuban family. Carlos got a job as a mechanic and I got a job as the dance instructor at the Coral Gables Country Club," he concluded, taking a breath after his winded narrative.

Katey linked her hands behind his neck.

"That's why you couldn't write back. The government was taking your money, right?" she asked, feeling sad for all he had to go through. She thought she had things tough.

Javier nodded his head slowly, watching the whirlwind of emotions brewing in her eyes. "It came down to choosing whether I should buy money for stamps or put food on the table. It was the hardest decision of my life and I thought I would be forever haunted by the memory of losing you forever," he paused, the sorrow pouring out in his voice by the last sentence.

He was truly afraid of losing her that second time. Katey didn't want him to be so sad. She wanted to make all the bad memories go away. She rested her head on her shoulder, urging him to go on.

He continued, "I made good money at the country club. It was enough money for me to put food on the table and save a little for myself each month. I took the money I got for myself and saved it. Did I ever tell you the government shut down la Rosa Negra?" he paused, looking at Katey for a response. That startled her. She swallowed the tears threatening to spill a second time and shook her head brusquely.

"I talked to Carlos about my dreams to open a club and at first he shook it off, telling me I was being foolish. I kept talking about it and finally, he came around. It took over a year to finally save enough money. Even then, we barely had enough money to buy a place. Then for six months we repainted and renovated it a bit on the side with our jobs. We hired a band and Baliame el Agua was born," he finished, pride resonating within every word. Javier looked down at Katey and grinned.

A thought hit Katey full force. She lifted her head from Javier's shoulder very suddenly. She looked Javier down with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Why didn't you come and find me?" she asked. Katey meant to sound mad but sounded more hurt than anything. Javier's face immediately softened. _'I knew this question was going to come up.' _

"Well…" he replied coyly and continued, "My second year in Miami, I got a car. I remember you saying you were applying to Radcliffe and I knew you got in. I worked overtime for three months but finally I got the money…"

…

"Are you sure you want to go?" Carlos asked for the umpteenth time today, putting Javier's lone suitcase in the trunk. Javier was getting a little impatient.

"Yes, Carlos, I'm sure. _Dejame en paz, por dios_…" Javier replied, mumbling the last part under his breath but Carlos heard him none the less.

Carlos put a hand on his shoulder before Javier stepped into the car, spinning him around gently. "I just don't want to see you hurt again _hermanito,_" Carlos reprimanded in a softer tone.

His brother had been in a world of hell when their mother died not much later, and, Lord help him, he was not going to watch him wither away. Carlos knew this was something his brother had to do to come to peace with himself, even if it ended badly.

Javier understood his brother just wanted best. He caught his brother in an embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care of Abuelo for me please while I'm gone. See you in a week," he whispered, trying to soothe his brother's worries. Carlos relaxed a bit and pulled out of the embrace. Javier sat down into the beat-up pleather seats of the red Chevy pickup truck. Sure it was ancient, but it ran, right?

From there Javier took the three-day trip to Radcliffe, but he will forever know it as the longest days of his life. He spent almost every moment of the trip rehearsing in his head what he would say to Katey when he saw her, how he would approach her, even what outfit he would be wearing. Javier had to stop thinking about it for a while. He felt an ulcer coming on.

Finally, he pulled into the lush entrance of Radcliffe. For the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed of his social status. The wheezing truck stood out like a sore thumb. He just hoped Katey hasn't changed much. He followed the signs to the Student Union. Maybe someone there would know where Katey was.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, too much in a daze to make note of exactly where though. He was finally going to see Katey after all of these years. When he realized the exact gravity of this situation, his breathing came in shallowly and was becoming so loud it was almost embarrassing.

He looked at the cold brick building in front of him. In fact, the whole campus reeked of academic learning. Everything was so refined and sophisticated he felt like turning around and running at the thought. This campus was everything he wasn't and what Katey was. Maybe he would reject her…

His internal tug-o-war was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see before him a brunette girl with a lanky figure. She wore a pair of black eccentric glasses. Her skin was pasty and she held a bundle of text books close to her chest with one arm and had her other arm placed on her hip, peering suspiciously at Javier.

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked in a nasally voice.

Javier tried to appear friendly, despite being annoyed with the girl's condescending glare. His façade worked though. He was used to these kind of people in the country club. He was becoming a good actor.

He cleared his voice, "Hello. Do you know a Katey Miller? I'm sorta looking for her."

The girl snorted, as if it were a stupid question.

"Who doesn't know Katey Miller? She's the most popular girl on campus," she retorted.

Javier rose an eyebrow inquisitively at that internally. Katey never was one to like the spotlight. He wondered exactly how much she had changed. Instead, he smiled and tried to weasel some answers out of the girl.

"Do you know where her dorm is? I have something I need to deliver," he asked, hoping his reason would not draw too much suspicion. He was sure people as popular as Katey were not suspected to associate with people like him.

The girl kept her indifferent demeanor and answered, "She is in the Beta dorm. In there you can ask someone her room number. They will probably know."

Okay, Javier got his information; he was ready to leave this dreadful girl behind in the dust.

"Well then, thank you. I must be going. Have a nice day!" he waved hoping for a polite response but instead looked to see her waking away with her nose in the air. _'Why that little snot…'_

Javier then walked inside the Student Union. He was looking for a map that would tell him where the Delta dorm was. He scanned the common room, where there were big arm chairs and a solitary TV in the middle of the room. Everything looked sterile and impersonal. How dreadful.

Finally, he found the map of the campus he was looking for. His fingered trailed the map, looking for the word Beta to pop out at him. A few seconds later he found the Beta dorm. He mentally cursed. Apparently, according to the map, the Beta dorm was on the other side of campus. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and dashed for his car.

On his way there he found a flower shop and bought some flowers. He figured these would make Katey happy. He got the magenta buds from an orchid. He knew how much she liked those. Plus, red roses might not only seem too forward but he didn't have the money to buy a dozen roses. Javier was starting to shake in anticipation. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to throw up as a wave of nausea hit him full force. Finally, the moment of truth, as he parked in the parking lot of the dorm and walked out of the car.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and held the flowers in one hand, pocketing his other hand. He tried to appear confident, but secretly he could feel his knees wobble. He was about to walk up the steps to the entrance when he heard laughter behind him. He froze. He could recognize that laugh anywhere. Javier spun around to find Katey walking towards the dorm with a gaggle of girls following her, vying for the most attention from Katey.

Javier did some quick thinking, _'I was hoping to talk to her alone. Quick! I got to hide!'_

He scanned the entrance to find a thick bush nearby. Seeing as Katey was quickly approaching, he jumped over the bush to land heavily on his back. Too focused to pay any attention towards his discomfort, he peered through the translucent bush. Katey now by the stairs with the girls she was with. He noticed a small, petite girl with sandy straight hair was the only one who stayed with Katey as the rest went inside.

The girls wished Katey goodbye as they walked up the stairs leading to the door. Katey waved back, not moving from her spot. The moment they left, Javier heard a small sigh escape her lips. He was in awe with her.

If it were possible, it has seemed as though she has grown more beautiful than the last time. She still had the girlish grace he had grown so fond of, but she seemed more confident in herself, almost as if her presence commanded attention. He could see easily why she became the most popular girl on campus.

She and the other girl sat down on the steps. Katey's expression of delight was wiped straight off her face to be replaced by a stoic mask. The other girl started talking first.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on Katey's shoulder as she stared blankly out into the distance Why wouldn't she be okay? She looked like she was having the time of her life a few minutes ago...

Katey put her face in her hand. Her body started shaking unsteadily as she started sobbing. "Joann, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared for him. It hurts. It's like the first time all over again," she whispered, sounding defeated as she emitted a strangled sob.

Joann rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, from what you told me he sounds like a strong man. I bet you he will be just fine" she cooed, trying to make her friend feel better.

Javier was confused. Why was Katey crying? Had she found someone else? He wanted to reach out to her so badly, anything to stop the crying. His face contorted into an expression of bitterness and sorrow as he dropped the flowers to the ground. '_This isn't my place anymore.'_

Javier noticed that Katey and Joann walked up the steps, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her cardigan. Javier also notice that she tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Joann patted her back, following right beside her.

Javier was just about to get up from his awkward position sprawled out on the ground, but a twig snapped. Joann heard the snap almost immediately and whipped her head around. Javier stayed frozen in place. He was starting to panic; Joann was looking straight at him. The girl looked at the spot for a few more seconds and then cautiously walked up the steps after Katey.

He doesn't think the girl actually saw him, but it was still eerie. _'I'm glad Katey has made such a loyal friend and all, but she scares me a bit. What is she, Superwoman or something?'_

When the coast was clear, Javier sprung up and walked to his car, his hands in his pockets, looking perfectly normal. He got into the car and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

And for the first time since his mother's funeral, for the first time since Katey has left.

He cried.

…

Katey sat there, openly gaping at Javier. The tale would've sounded incredulous, yet well woven, to anyone else, but Katey knew deep down it was true. She, in fact, remembered that same day perfectly.

Then, all of a sudden, she started laughing. Not a chuckle, or a giggle, no, this was a genuine laugh, as if what Javier said was very comical. Javier felt hurt that Katey would laugh at him after all he'd been through, but was suddenly replaced with concern. She has had to absorb a lot of information tonight. Maybe she was having a meltdown.

He placed a hand lightly on Katey's forehead to see if maybe she was suffering delirium from a fever. At the gesture, Katey laughed even more, her face turning red. She fell right out of Javier's lap and continued laughing. Finally, the laughter died down and laid a very smiley Katey, on her back looking at the sky. Immediately a lengthy pause followed, which Javier broke.

"Ummm… Are you alright-" he asked softly to be cut off by Katey's voice.

"Stupid," Katey blurted, trying as hard as she could not to burst into fits of laughter again.

Javier now was starting to get offended.

"What do you me stupid?" he demanding.

Katey giggled and stated, "Stupid. _Tonto. Idiota._ Should I go on?"

Javier was giving Katey a dirty look, to which Katey responded with another short burst of laughter. Katey rolled onto her side and took Javier's wrist in her hand. She stroked his wrist delicately, all the tension leaving Javier. He shifted his arm so Katey was now stroking his hand.

Katey tilted her head towards Javier.

"I can't believe you thought I moved on. You are very stupid. And you were so close, too! You honestly though I was better than you? Don't you dare answer that," Katey snapped when Javier opened his mouth up to retort to her last accusation. His eyes immediately softened. She wasn't laughing at him, rather at how childish his train of thought was at that time. He smiled.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Can you stop laughing at me though?" he asked as Katey, still giggling on the ground in spurts. If he has, or will, ever see Katey high, this was the closest he was probably going to get.

"But why were you crying when I saw you?" he asked in a concerned manner. He reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Katey gave Javier a look that stated "you must be joking right?" to which Javier defended himself, "Hey, I didn't know you were crying over me at the time. Plus, I was on a three day road trip and my truck doesn't exactly have a radio in it. I was lucky to know the month!"

Katey's posture immediately turned frigid.

"That was the year anniversary of your last letter," she whispered, so softly Javier would've missed it if she weren't so close. Everything she cried out that day now totally made sense. Javier immediately moved his other hand to Katey's face and pulled her chin up.

"It's okay. What matters is that I'm here right now," and with that he moved in gradually towards her, his eyes locked on her lips. Katey titled her head to the side, moving in the meet Javier half way. When Katey was sure Javier's eyes were closed, their lips inches apart, she rolled backwards and stood up, standing tauntingly over Javier who was a good few feet away.

Javier was so shocked and unprepared that he fell hard on his chest, his eyes confusingly searching for Katey out in the darkness. When he saw Katey hovering over him, smirking as he laid on the ground, he smirked in return.

"So this is how you want to play?" he asked cockily. Katey rolled her eyes at the display. Of course his ego was hurt. He had to make up for it somehow.

"Hey, I'm not the one sprawled across the ground," she chirped, taking a step back as Javier rose from the sand.

She had not been expecting that kiss. For God's sake, they just reunited an hour ago! Don't get Katey wrong, she had often dreamed of meeting Javier again and passionately kissing him right there and then, but she was still confused. Everything was moving too fast. She didn't want Javier to think she didn't like him…maybe even love, after all those years. Maybe if he though she were playing, it wouldn't hurt him more than her insecure feelings would.

Javier walked to Katey slowly, the playful atmosphere gone. Her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. The expression on his face was that of a little child petting a dog for the first time: afraid, as if it will snap you in half.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, cautiously casting his eyes towards the ground, kicking up sand. Katey could've sworn they were in High School again by the awkwardness in the air. Was he asking her on a date?

'_Of course he is,' _a part of her answered. '_Are you stupid of hard of hearing? HE just asked you on a date!' _the same part of her shouted in her head. Katey would've winced at the tone if it weren't in her head.

Meanwhile while her inner conscious was in turmoil, Javier was fidgeting from the immediate silence the conversation has just taken.

"Ummm….sure! How about we meet at Houston's in Coral Gables? Ten o'clock?" she fished out of her mind.

He beamed. "That's perfect. But, it's my treat!" he offered, hoping Katey wouldn't back out in the last second.

Actually at ten tomorrow, he was supposed to meet his brother at the club so they can go over food orders, but even Carlos had to admit this was not to be missed. She beamed right back.

"Great!" she exclaimed. '_A date with Javier, after all these years.'_

She was freaking out. Katey turned around and started walking towards the sidewalk to go home, but now she remembered being in South Beach at three o'clock in the morning was not her brightest idea. She looked at Javier with big doe-like eyes. He understood immediately.

"Where do you live?" he asked, covering Katey's bare shoulders with his jacket. Katey slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Er…a few blocks away. We can walk," she stuttered, blushing by their close proximity. Their arms were brushing as they walked brusquely next to each other in warm Miami night.

They walked to Katey's apartment in comfortable silence. When they finally reached Katey's apartment, they turned to each other at the front door.

"It was nice to see you again Kate," Javier murmured, and boldly made the move to bring her hand up to his lips and kiss it softly. Katey smiled.

"You too," she said breathlessly, smiling. Hesitantly, she hugged him tightly. He hugged with just as much force. When they pulled away, Javier stared deep into her eyes. At that same moment, both of them felt a mind-numbing tingling shoot through their body, paralyzing them for a moment. Something clicked inside both of them.

Reluctantly they both stepped back.

"See ya at 10 sharp tomorrow!" Javier said with flourish, and held up his hand in good-bye. Katey did the same and fumbled to put the key into the lock, Javier's jacket around her shoulders. She held the sleeve up to her nose and inhaled deeply his unique scent, sighing contently.

Katey closed the door and melted into the couch, still holding Javier's large jacket around her petit frame, remembering the tingle that went through her body every time they touched.

'_All I know is that I'm falling hard, and I'm not sure I can get up this time.'_

A/N: _Ah, yes! I finally updated! It took me a while to get into the mojo of working on "Shattering the Mirror_ ", _but I came around, eh?!_ _ Keep tuned in, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if your favorite line of the chapter. Oh, and check out my new and totally fabulous story, "You Jump, I Jump"! It's a crossover of the book Twilight and the anime Inuyasha, but all the better!_

_Peace out,_

_The Pink Panda_


End file.
